Dernier au revoir
by Ptite Mac
Summary: Post- 595. Leurs adieux d'avant le mariage avec des petites additions. 3/4


Dernier au revoir.

Pairing : Antonio/Gabi.

Sommaire : Post-595. Les adieux d'avant le mariage avec des petites additions !

Disclaimer : Juste pour le plaisir !

Note : Troisième séquelle de ma quadrilogie de fic.

Note 2 : Le début de la fic est tiré de la fin du 594. Grosso modo c'est leurs dialogues avec des choses ça et là rajoutées. Et nope ce n'est pas du plagiat ! LOL

&&&&&

Elle s'était enfuie de son propre enterrement de vie de jeune fille. C'était un comble ! Mais ce strip-teaseur était….. En fait ça n'avait rien à voir avec lui, mais plutôt avec elle et ce qu'elle avait fait avec Antonio. De le voir enlever sa cravate ravivait beaucoup trop de souvenirs, des souvenirs avec lesquels elle ne savait quoi faire pour le moment. Les enterrer ? Sans doute devrait-elle le faire mais elle ne le voulait pas et pourtant c'était bien là la seule et dernière option qui s'offrait à elle.

Elle marchait sans but précis, à part celui d'oublier, lorsqu'elle tomba sur l'objet de ses tourments.

-Antonio ?!

Il avait l'air aussi bouleversé qu'elle, si ce n'était plus.

-Je…. dois m'en aller.

-Je t'en prie reste.

-Gabi non.

-Je t'en prie Antonio écoute-moi. J'étais en train de prier pour recevoir un signe, et te voilà.

Le regard intense, elle poursuivit.

-Je ne pouvais pas me marier demain sans t'avoir vu ni t'avoir parlé, une dernière une fois. Pour te dire au revoir.

Il baissa la tête, résigné.

-Moi aussi. Je suis venu ici pour te dire au revoir.

-Parce que nous savons tous les deux que ce ne sera plus jamais pareil, et je dois t'avouer que c'est vraiment très dur.

Les larmes se firent sentir, lourdes sur ses joues.

-C'est…. le moins qu'on puisse dire.

Elle arriva à sourire, comprenant qu'il éprouvait la même chose.

-Je crois que je sais ce que tu ressens Antonio.

-Moi aussi je sais ce que tu ressens.

-Et bien nous allons tirer un trait sur toute cette histoire, une fois pour toute et il y a certaines choses que nous devons nous dire. Parce que nous savons qu'après demain, nous ne pourrons plus, plus jamais revenir en arrière. Jamais.

Elle avait mal en prononçant ces mots, il avait mal en les écoutant.

-Est-ce que je commence ou c'est toi ?

Elle le regarda et prit son courage à deux mains.

-C'est moi. Voilà ce qui s'est passé entre nous deux… tu sais… j'ai besoin que tu saches que ça représente beaucoup pour moi. Une partie de moi t'appartiendra toujours.

Il l'écoutait, silencieux.

-Et demain lorsque tu nous marieras Ricardo et moi je veux être en paix avec tout ça, parce que j'aime Ricardo et je veux passer le reste de ma vie à essayer d'en faire l'homme le plus heureux du monde et aussi l'honorer, parce que c'est quelqu'un d'exceptionnel.

Il se tut pendant toute sa tirade, peu importait que la simple évocation de son frère soit aussi douloureuse.

-Nous avons fait un choix, tous les deux, et c'était la seule chose à faire pour nous trois.

Elle acquiesça.

-Oui je le sais.

Ses mots avaient un gout amer de sentence.

-Enfin je crois que….

Elle essaya de s'approcher.

-Antonio…..

-Gabi non !

Il ne pouvait pas supporter de la toucher maintenant. Voilà ce qu'elle lui avait fait.

-Oui. Au revoir.

Après un long regard, elle se détourna de lui et n'essaya pas d'empêcher le flot de larmes de se déverser. C'était douloureux mais au combien libérateur.

Puis une main, sa main, vint la toucher et il accepta alors de la prendre dans les bras, avec toutes les réminiscences que cela pouvait entrainer. Elle se serra plus fort contre lui, l'agrippant comme jamais. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulant mettre fin à cette étreinte qui semblait bien être la dernière.

-J'peux pas te laisser.

Puis après de longues secondes, elle se sépara de lui.

-C'est encore plus difficile que je ne l'avais imaginé Antonio.

Elle lui tournait le dos, il s'approcha d'elle, essayant de la raisonner.

-Gabi… Gabi, Gabi j't'en prie. Je n'aurai jamais pu te rendre heureuse. Si j'avais abandonné l'église et mon engagement envers Dieu, ça aurait été un grand sacrifice, et quelque soit nos sentiments, ce sacrifice serait toujours entre nous.

Elle hocha la tête, ses paroles imprégnant alors son esprit.

-Tu…. Tu en es sur ?

-Gabi si je dis ça c'est parce que je tiens à toi, énormément.

Cela déclencha une nouvelle salve de larmes chez elle.

-Non ! Ce n'est pas pour ça !

-Je t'en prie. Gabi tout ce que je veux c'est que tu sois heureuse. Et je veux que tu sois heureuse… avec Ricardo. Pour toujours.

Il la regarda intensément, lui faisant comprendre qu'il était sérieux.

-Toujours.

-Je sais Antonio. Je sais que tu dis ça, maintenant j'aimerai savoir pourquoi.

-Parce qu'il le faut Gabi, d'accord.

Elle l'observa à travers ses larmes.

-C'est tellement difficile j'voulais simplement te dire au revoir mais je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas avoir à te dire au revoir.

Elle vint de nouveau se blottir dans ses bras et il ne put que l'étreindre une nouvelle fois. Lui non plus ne voulait pas dire au revoir.

Il se recula légèrement.

-Gabi j'étais sérieux tout à l'heure. Je veux que tu sois heureuse avec Ricardo.

-Et ainsi tu pourras l'être toi aussi ?

Il baissa les yeux.

-Ca n'a pas beaucoup d'importance que je le sois ou non.

Elle se détacha violement de lui.

-Bien sur que si ça en a !

Elle essuya rageusement ses larmes.

-Tu ne m'as pas répondu tout à l'heure, tu n'arrêtes pas de dire que ce sacrifice restera entre nous mais restera-t-il vraiment entre nous ?!

-Je ne comprends pas Gabi, qu'est-ce que tu cherches à savoir ?!

- Tu es sur de toi quand tu dis ça, ou tu le dis juste pour rendre les choses plus simples ?!

-Gabi…..

-Répond-moi Antonio !

Il regardait désespérément le sol, espérant y trouver un début de réponse.

-Je le dis parce que cela semble évident !

-« Evident » ?! Tu es sur que ce n'est pas plutôt parce que tout serait plus simple alors ?!

-Peu importe ! Je ne peux pas connaitre la réponse. Je ne veux pas savoir, savoir voudrait dire espérer et je ne peux pas espérer Gabi !!

Elle posa sa main sur son bras, l'obligeant ainsi à lui faire face.

-Pourquoi on se fait tant de mal Antonio ?

-Parce que sinon ça voudrait dire blesser Ricardo. Et ça Gabi, ce n'est _vraiment_ pas ce qu'on veut.

Elle retira sa main, abdiquant et demanda d'une petite voix.

-Si tu… Demain lorsque je me marierai avec Ricardo, tu seras heureux pour moi ?

Il lui sourit.

-Je te l'ai dit, tout ce que je veux c'est ton bonheur.

-Mais…

Il vint lui déposer un doigt sur les lèvres.

-Chut….

Le baiser qu'il lui donna, même s'il avait quelque chose des précédents, était unique. Les sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre reprenaient vie à travers ce baiser, mais même si la passion demandait à s'assouvir, ils restaient maitres d'eux même le temps de leur étreinte. Ce baiser devait être et serait le dernier, et ils le savaient tous les deux.

Lorsqu'il quitta, à regrets, les lèvres de Gabi, se fut en souriant.

-Je t'aime Gabi, cette partie là ne mourra jamais, elle t'appartient, mais à présent ton bonheur est entre les mains de Ricardo.

Et alors que Gabi se laissait sans honte submergée par ses émotions, ils ne virent pas arriver Ricardo. A ce moment là ils ne savaient pas, non plus, qu'ils allaient devoir encore jouer un rôle, ni que le lendemain, le mariage ne se déroulerait pas vraiment comme prévu.

&&&&&


End file.
